


Red Arrows

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Happy Holidays, Pitch! [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, M/M, under 650 words, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Jack has a plan to get Pitch to be his Valentine





	

Aesthetic for this series can be found here- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172190306050/aesthetic-for-my-series-happy-holidays-pitch>

 

* * *

 

 

"Now?"

"Nope."

"How 'bought now?"

"Not. Yet."

Jack pouted and continued to watch closely. He had already been instructed to jump out the second their plan went into action. It was crucial that he was the first Pitch saw.

Valentine aimed his bow and silently pulled the string and heart tipped-arrow back, baby blue eyes trained on his target.

It was Valentines in Burgess, Valentine's night to be exact. Valentine, widely known as Cupid, angel of love, had been busy all day, shooting couples in his white and red archer garb, not the nappy he had one adorned whilst working during infant-hood. Now the adolescent wore clothing much more like the human superhero 'Hawkeye'.

Jack had travelled the world looking for him all that day, all for this one moment. Valentine had agreed to his terms, on the condition he made is snow for a few happy couples. The snow spirit had gladly complied, happy to do whatever possible to convince Pitch to be his valentines date. He had considered asking the other, but heart-shaped cards, candy, flower, and teddy bears weren't really either of their things. Instead they were having a stakeout, just waiting for the opportune moment for a direct shot to Pitch's heart through a child's window as his shadows began to loom. It was a difficult shot, only a slither of the window pane open.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Cupid's wings fluttered in an irritated manner.

"Yes." He hissed, turning his eyes to the other for only a second. Jack looked at him in a curious manner, almost suspicious, as he made to shoot.

"Are your wearing sparkly pink eye shadow?" Valentine made an exasperated sound and ignored him, letting the arrow free.

"Go go go!" Jack threw himself into action, caught off guard, and jumped for the window, struggling to force it open as Pitch keeled over from the hit, arrow disappearing into pink smoke.

Jack groaned and tried to force his hips through the gap he'd managed to make as the Nightmare king looked around in a confused and loopy manner, vision dotted with hearts. His gaze quickly set on Jack, eyes shut tightly as he strained to make his way in the room. The white-haired sprite cried out in shock as the window fully opened, stumbling in and bracing as he expected his face to hit the floor. Instead he was caught by fluid shadows, moulding around to help him stand, directly in front of an awestruck looking pitch.

Frost swallowed, the other looking down with him with such passion and wonder he was caught off guard, stumbling for words. The shade smiled, taking his hand gently and getting on one knee. His hand was comfortably warm to the other, but like stone, becoming dusted with frost at his touch.

"Jack," Oh Mim, "Will you be my valentine?" The immortal teen thought he might actually cry as he covered his mouth and nodded.

"Yes!" He threw himself at the other as he stood, Pitch holding him close tightly and bringing their lips together slowly. It had been the first kiss he had ever initiated between them, and Jack was melting like a vanilla ice-cream on a summer day.

From the next roof over Valentine smiled, nodding to himself with satisfactory as the two embraced. Ah yes, nothing could ruin romance.

There was a shrill scream.

Except snot noised brats of course.

Jack and Pitch turned to the suddenly awake child in shock, the terrified boy yelling out loudly and beginning to cry. The shade quickly dragged Jack into the darkness, teleporting them away from the child's room as its mother burst in, successfully interrupting what had been a romantic dinner between her and her husband.

Valentine groaned and rested his head in his palm, white feathered wings drooping. Mim, he hated kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines! Especially for all you singles like me ;p  
> Remember to Kudos me your love!


End file.
